La historia obligada: Draco es un Veela (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: ... que cada autor de fanfiction HP tiene que escribir. Draco es parte Veela. Inconforme con su compañero elegido, busca un sustituto. TRADUCCIÓN del fic de Mahaliem. SLASH HarryDraco
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia obligada "Draco es un Veela" que cada autor de Fanfiction HP tiene que escribir**

Por:

**Mahaliem**

Traducido por:

Perla

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Esto es otro crack. Es una pequeña historia de 6 pequeños capítulos que colocaré uno por día. Quizá. ¿Qué por qué hago esto en vez de trabajar en algo serio? Pues porque precisamente necesitaba algo de diversión en mi agotadora vida xD 

**Capítulo 1**

El verano anterior al séptimo año de Draco, Lucius le dijo que era parte Veela. También le informó que estaba en la edad en la que sus poderes de atracción debían manifestarse. Draco había sospechado que algo raro sucedía cuando empezó a tener la necesidad de quitarse a los elfos domésticos de encima. Andaba caminando por la Mansión y entonces… Plaf… un elfo doméstico se le agarraba de la pierna. No era divertido. Al menos, no para él. A los elfos domésticos no parecía importarles.

Cuando su padre le dijo que era parte Veela, Draco tenía varias preguntas que hacer.

—Padre... ¿todavía seré más bello e irresistible de lo que ya soy?

—Sí.

—¿Seré tan bello e irresistible que los hombres y las mujeres caerán a mis pies suplicando por el honor de ser conquistados por mí?

—Sí.

—¿Seré tan bello e irresistible como tú?

—Ya quisieras.

Su padre le advirtió que, debido a que era parte Veela, debería ser muy cuidadoso cuando se acercara a un compañero. Se encontraría que sería capaz de atraer a alguien y que tendría la pequeña opción de elegir a quién. Ni siquiera su compañero sería capaz de controlarlo si era demasiado deseado.

Afortunadamente como también era parte mago, existía una pequeña laguna jurídica. Si el compañero no era de su gusto, podría encontrarle un sustituto. El inconveniente era que tendría que encontrar un compañero adecuado en el transcurso de una semana. De otro modo, quedaría atado al compañero original de por vida.

Draco asintió con la cabeza fingiendo que escuchaba, pero en vez de eso estaba imaginando todo el increíble sexo que tendría en un futuro cercano.

Le llevó un poco de práctica, pero pronto pudo controlar sus poderes al punto de que los elfos domésticos ya no se lanzaban hacia él a sujetarlo de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Y aunque esto no les agradó a los elfos domésticos, no hubo nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

oOo

En cuanto regresó a Hogwarts con visiones de orgías danzando en su cabeza, Draco fue inmediatamente recibido por una extraña sensación. Algo, como un anhelo salvaje, lo estaba jalando hacia el Gran Comedor donde todos estaban asistiendo al sorteo anual.

—Es el llamado de tu compañero —le explicó Vince Crabbe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco.

—Yo también soy parte Veela.

Draco miró fijamente a Vince.

—Pero probablemente tú ya te habías dado cuenta; ¿no?

Draco continuó mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo sí —admitió Greg Goyle mientras lo miraba con añoranza.

Vince le sonrió indulgentemente y luego regresó su atención a Draco. —Yo encontré mi compañero la primavera pasada. Es el propietario de Honeydukes. —Ante la mirada interrogativa de Draco, Vince suspiró—. ¿No te explicó tu padre que tu compañero poseería alguna cualidad que lo haría atractivo para ti?

Lo pensó durante un momento. Su padre podría haberle dicho algo como eso, pero Draco había estado ocupado planeando cómo usar sus poderes sobre el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi compañero está ahí dentro? —Draco señaló hacia el Gran Comedor con un gesto de la cabeza y Vince asintió.

_¿Quién podrá ser mi compañero?_, se preguntó Draco al entrar. La sensación se hizo más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sentimiento lo invadiera. Con los ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados, caminó hacia delante, permitiéndose ser atraído por la presencia de su compañero.

Desafortunadamente, así con los ojos cerrados no llegó muy lejos. Después de chocar con varios alumnos, ordenó: —Greg, Vince, despejen mi camino. —Entonces pudo escuchar gritos y golpes cuando la gente y los muebles eran arrojados hacia un lado mientras atravesaba el salón.

Al fin, sintió la presencia de su compañero cerca y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa era la persona a la que le pertenecía. La única alma en todo el ancho mundo que sería su gemela. La persona con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

Abriendo los ojos, dejó salir un jadeo.

No. No podía ser. No él. Cualquiera menos él.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de su compañero. Ojos que parecían destellar.

—Bienvenido nuevamente a Hogwarts —dijo Dumbledore.

Draco gritó.

oOo

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Greg, encaminando a un tembloroso Draco hacia el sillón de piel en la sala común de Slytherin.

Al terminar el festín, Dumbledore le había pedido a Draco que lo acompañara a su oficina para hablar de algunos asuntos. Hacía una hora de eso y apenas estaba regresando de la reunión.

—Fue horrible. —Su voz estaba ronca y rasposa—. Ese hombre está loco.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Vince se sentó junto a Draco en el sillón.

—Primero, no dejó de ofrecerme dulces. Muchos, muchos dulces. Me estuvo acosando con ellos todo el tiempo y como es mi compañero y tiene poderes sobre mí, me sentí obligado a tomarlos. Todos. —Draco liberó un gemido—. Si esto continúa así pronto estaré gordo y lleno de granos. Yo quiero seguir siendo bello e irresistible.

—No te preocupes —dijo Vince dándole golpecitos a Draco en la espalda de un modo que se suponía tenía que confortarlo, pero que eran tan duros que casi lo tiraron al suelo—. Eres un Veela. Siempre serás bello e irresistible aunque estés gordo y lleno de granos.

Desafortunadamente, este consejo no consoló a Draco en absoluto.

—Dumbledore es un anciano. Yo tenía la esperanza de tener sexo ardiente y salvaje con varios chicos guapos. Pero él está viejo y arrugado. Seguramente sus partes también estarán viejas y arrugadas.

—Piensa en toda la experiencia que debe tener —le recomendó Greg.

El estómago de Draco se sacudió. —Mejor no. —Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala común para verificar si alguien más lo estaba escuchando. Probablemente todos lo estaban haciendo, pero quería asegurarse de que escucharan la información que iba a decir a continuación, así que habló en voz un poco más alta—: Y es un pervertido, también.

—Ya todos sabemos eso —exclamó Pansy desde donde estaba sentada fingiendo que leía, al otro lado de la sala—. Es el mago más poderoso después del Señor Oscuro; ¿y qué es lo que decide hacer con su vida? Dirigir una escuela. Tiene que ser un pervertido.

—Claro, pero no tienes idea de lo realmente pervertido que es —sentenció Draco—. ¿Sabes que en su oficina tiene un pájaro enorme, no? —Draco bajó la voz otra vez y la mayoría de los que estaban en la sala común se inclinaron hacia él para poder escuchar mejor—. Dumbledore me dijo que después de que nos apareemos y de que mi lealtad esté asegurada, quiere que me una al ave.

—¡No! —jadeó Pansy.

—Eso me dijo —Draco asintió enfáticamente. Pero siendo francos, no había estado poniéndole mucha atención. Había estado ocupado mientras corría alrededor de la oficina gritando como una niñita que él no quería ser el compañero del Director y que por favor por favor por favor no permitan que Dumbledore decida usar sus retorcidos y malvados hábitos en él. Pero definitivamente sí había escuchado las palabras "fénix" y "uniéndose".

—Y por lo que supe, existe todo un grupo de personas obligadas a sostener sexo pajaresco y pervertido con Fawkes —confesó Draco.

Hubo un silencio en la sala común de Slytherin al darse cuenta todos ellos de que, a pesar de su deseo colectivo de ser lo peor de lo peor, habían sido horriblemente superados.

—Bueno —dijo Greg lentamente—, es un pajarito muy bonito.

oOo

_Entonces, nos vemos mañana con el cap. 2 y muy pronto con la actualización del Manual. ¡Un besito para todos y feliz jueves! _


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia obligada "Draco es un Veela" que cada autor de Fanfiction HP tiene que escribir**

Por:

**Mahaliem**

Traducido por:

Perla

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Greg.

—Absolutamente. —Draco vació en un vial la poción que acababa de elaborar—. Es claro que ando en busca de un compañero que sea un mago más poderoso de lo que soy yo. Por tanto, si estoy buscando un compañero sustituto, debo encontrar a alguien que también posea esa característica.

Los alumnos terminaron de trabajar y comenzaron a vaciar el aula, y Vince y Greg le hicieron a Draco alentadores gestos mientras salían. Draco deseaba que todos se apresuraran. Lo que iba a hacer era difícil y ciertamente no quería tener público. Cuando Potter se detuvo junto a él, Draco soltó un resoplido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Me estaba preguntando si entendiste la lección de hoy —consiguió tartamudear Potter.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicármela?. ¿Qué tal en la biblioteca después de cenar?

_¿Potter está pidiéndome una cita para estudiar? _Draco miró más de cerca la cabeza de Potter en busca de algún golpe. Pero con todo ese cabello desordenado era difícil de decir.

—Antes, preferiría tomar de la mano a un Hufflepuff de primer año e irme con él pegando brinquitos con rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

Potter arrugó la frente. —¿Eso quiere decir que no?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Draco respondió: —Sí.

—¿Entonces quiere decir que sí? —preguntó Potter.

—¡No! —gritó Draco.

—¿Qué es?. ¿Sí o no? —Potter parecía completamente perplejo.

Frustrado, Draco gruñó y agarró a Potter de la túnica para empujarlo contra el escritorio detrás de él. Sin embargo, en vez de pelear, Potter le sonrió ampliamente.

—O también nos podemos olvidar de la biblioteca —murmuró cuando Draco se oprimió contra él.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —espetó Snape, llegando hasta la fila de sillas donde ellos estaban. Fulminó a Potter con la mirada mientras continuaba—: Por comportamiento indigno en contra de un estudiante.

Complacido, Draco se alejó un paso anticipando el tipo de rabia atronadora acostumbrada de parte de Potter. Pero el chico lo sorprendió cuando simplemente demostró estar de acuerdo con Snape con un movimiento de cabeza. Entonces se alejó, pasando junto a Draco tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

—Te veré después, Malfoy —le murmuró mientras se iba.

Mirándolo intensamente, Draco siguió su trayecto hasta que traspasó la puerta. Pero no, no había manera en que uno pudiera determinar la extensión del golpe que Potter ostentaba en la cabeza.

Olvidándose de eso, se giró hacia Snape. —Profesor, deseo hablar con usted acerca de mí y mi condición de Veela.

—Oh, qué alegría —masculló Snape.

Vaya. Había escuchado rumores de que Snape podía leer la mente, pero no lo había creído hasta ese momento. Snape debía saber qué era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Tal como indudablemente usted ya está enterado, soy parte Veela. Adicionalmente, Dumbledore ha sido seleccionado como mi compañero.

Draco escuchó un extraño tipo de ruido y miró de reojo hacia la cara de Snape. Notó que se cubría la boca con una mano. Obviamente, aquello había sido sólo una tos.

—¿Ya informó a su padre sobre esta noticia? —preguntó Snape.

—Todavía no.

—Por favor, hágame saber cuándo esté dispuesto a hacerlo. Estaré más que feliz de acompañarlo a su casa para que pueda decirle a Lucius que muy pronto Dumbledore será su yerno. Incluso, puedo pedirle a esa criatura llamada Creevey que me preste su artilugio y grabar ese momento para la posteridad.

—En realidad estaba pensando que eso no será necesario. Como usted también debe saber, debido a que soy parte mago puedo escoger un compañero sustituto. —La sonrisa presuntuosa de Snape se borró de su rostro.

Sonriendo, Draco se acercó. Snape, abriendo mucho los ojos, se alejó.

—Lo elijo a usted —declaró Draco mientras eliminaba la distancia entre ellos.

No hubo gritos de alegría. Ni bramidos de triunfo como consecuencia de la revelación. De hecho, Snape se había quedado demasiado quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco decidió que se había quedado mudo de la impresión de saberse tan afortunado.

—Profesor Snape —dijo preocupado—. Sé que la noticia lo ha abrumado, pero por favor, trate de respirar. Yo preferiría tener un compañero vivo.

Draco se preguntó si tendría que darle respiración de boca a boca para revivirlo y luego se preguntó cómo se hacía eso cuando la víctima estaba todavía de pie.

Afortunadamente, Snape tomó una bocanada de aire. Desafortunadamente, cuando la liberó lo hizo en forma de palabras.

—Señor Malfoy, debo decirle que los hombres no resultan atractivos para mí. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que hice para que usted creyera que yo estaría feliz con sus insinuaciones. Ilumíneme… ¿es el cuidado que le doy a mi aspecto? —Snape se retiró el grasoso cabello de la cara—. ¿Mi innato sentido de la moda? —Agitó las solapas de su austera túnica negra antes de inclinarse más cerca, tanto que su cara quedó apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de la de Draco—. ¿O quizá es mi actitud compasiva y sensible?

Eso no marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Desesperado, Draco liberó sus poderes de atracción Veela.

Snape parecía sorprendido, pero el único movimiento que hizo fue retirarse un paso del camino de una estudiante de primero que llegó volando desde el pasillo para agarrarse de la pierna de Draco. Mientras que Draco controlaba sus poderes y luchaba para quitarse a la pequeña Ravenclaw de encima, Snape sonrió con crueldad.

—Mis felicitaciones, señor Malfoy. Sus poderes Veela son bastante fuertes, pero me temo que no lo suficiente. A pesar de todos sus múltiples atractivos… —Snape se permitió bajar la mirada hasta la parte inferior del cuerpo de Draco y entonces, lentamente la subió de nuevo—, Debo negarme a tal honor.

Snape estaba caminando de regreso hacia la parte delantera del aula cuando se giró y encaró una vez más a Draco. —Podrá ser parte Veela, señor Malfoy, pero ciertamente usted no es Vincent Crabbe.

oOo

—¿No funcionó? —preguntó Greg durante la cena de esa noche.

Draco dirigió un hechizo hacia el vaso de jugo de calabaza que estaba junto al plato de Potter, creándole una línea de cristal estrellado pero sin llegar a reventarlo completamente. —No tenía idea de que Snape era heterosexual —dijo.

—¿Lo es? Qué impactante.

—¿Con quién intentarás ahora?. ¿Con McGonagall? —preguntó Vince con la boca llena de puré de patatas.

Valerosamente, Draco aplastó el deseo de golpear a su compañero con el platón de las zanahorias en represalia a esa sugerencia en particular. —No. Al menos el Director es un hombre. El punto aquí es mejorar, no empeorar.

—Yo no sé nada de eso. Las mujeres tienen en ellas un enorme par de piernas —dijo Greg mientras se servía otra ración de pollo.

Draco y Vince voltearon a verlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg.

—A veces me preocupas, Goyle —respondió Draco.

En la mesa de los Gryffindors, Potter empezó a beber y un hilito de jugo se derramó encima de su túnica.

—Necesito pensar en alguien más. —Ociosamente, Draco observó cómo el vaso de Potter se quebraba y el jugo caía sobre su regazo. Potter se levantó de un salto y se arrancó su ahora empapada túnica. Entonces comenzó a limpiarse con una servilleta para intentar absorber un poco de la humedad que le había caído encima. La tela de su camisa se le pegó al pecho y Draco se preguntó si el chico sería capaz de quitársela y lucir su cuerpo de esa manera tan descarada.

—Tal vez no estoy buscando un compañero más poderoso que yo. Tal vez sea otra cosa.

—Quizá es algo físico —sugirió Vince—. Quizá simplemente te gusten las barbas.

Draco miró hacia la mesa principal donde Dumbledore estaba sentado con su larga barba cayéndole sobre el pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco cuando el Director le cerró un ojo. Y entonces, miraba hacia un punto más abajo de la mesa.

—Oh, Dios mío, no.

oOo

_Muchas gracias por tantos reviews! Me da un gusto enorme que esta pequeña tontería les haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y gracias mil por leer. ¡Besos y feliz viernes! (¡Ya casi es finde!!) _


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia obligada "Draco es un Veela" que cada autor de Fanfiction HP tiene que escribir**

Por:

**Mahaliem**

Traducido por:

Perla

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Señor Malfoy, estoy muy complacido de que pudiera venir a verme. Por favor, sírvase un caramelo de limón.

Como si tuviera otra elección, gruñó Draco para él mismo. El director le había pedido que se entrevistara con él después de la cena y por eso fue que se encontró caminando hacia la oficina de Dumbledore a pesar de que era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Porque estaba obligado a realizar todo lo que su compañero le pidiera, y en ese momento tuvo que estirar la mano y tomar un caramelo de limón a pesar de detestar esas cosas.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras Draco se metía el dulce en la boca. —Ya que muy pronto estaremos asociados el uno con el otro, tengo curiosidad por conocerlo mejor. Cuénteme algo sobre usted.

—Mmm mmmm, mmmmmmm m mmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm —respondió Draco.(1)

Se sintió bastante mortificado. Si su madre se enteraba de que estaba hablando con la boca llena, se suicidaría por su falta de maneras aceptables socialmente y la enterrarían para que pudiera seguir revolcándose dentro de su tumba. Pero no tenía otra opción más que responderle a Dumbledore como mejor podía.

—Qué maravilla —exclamó Dumbledore—. Por favor, tome otro caramelo de limón.

Aunque trataba de pelear contra el ofrecimiento, Draco se embutió un segundo dulce en la boca aún antes de terminarse el primero.

El director se inclinó hacia él. —¿Cómo se siente con este asunto de ser Veela y tener poderes?

—Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mm mm mmmmmmmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm m mmmmmmmm m mm mmmmmmmm Mmmmm.(2)

—Maravilloso. Maravilloso. Sírvase otro caramelo de limón.

Draco se metió un tercer dulce en la boca.

—Dígame ahora, señor Malfoy, y esto es extremadamente importante… ¿Cuáles son sus gustos en calcetines?

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

oOo

Todos los años Draco odiaba la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ese año no era la excepción.

Observó al monstruo que se erguía enfrente de él y tragó saliva. Era horrible y peludo, además tenía ojos pequeños y achispados, y enormes garras que podían partirte a la mitad. El animal que Hagrid estaba cargando parecía bastante peligroso, también. Era verde con una mancha roja y pulsante en medio de la frente.

—Este amiguito que tenemos aquí —retumbó la voz de Hagrid—, es conocido por el nombre de cuajado. ¿Alguien sabe en dónde podemos encontrar a los cuajados?

La mano de Granger se levantó a toda prisa y Draco soltó un bufido de desprecio. —Sabelotodo —masculló lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran escuchar pero no tanto como para meterse en problemas. Hacer eso era una habilidad que había perfeccionado con los años.

—Los cuajados habitan en América. En Norteamérica, para ser exactos.

—Muy bien dicho, Hermione. Viven sobre los árboles. Ahora... ¿quién quiere sostenerlo?

Como si fueran una sola persona, la clase entera dio un paso hacia atrás. Hagrid había sido un gran instructor cuando se trataba de enseñarles a tener cuidado de criaturas desconocidas.

—Vamos. No es probable que les haga mucho daño. —Hagrid hizo una pausa como si pensara mejor lo que acababa de decir y añadió—: Al menos no les hará nada que no pueda ser sanado.

Casi todos se giraron a mirar a Harry, esperando que se ofreciera como voluntario. Por lo que fue toda una sorpresa cuando Draco dijo: —Yo lo haré.

Caminó para colocarse delante de todos y Hagrid lo miró estupefacto durante un momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Estás seguro?

Draco asintió.

—¿No estarás planeando hacerle daño, verdad?

—No —respondió Draco haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Es tan sólo una cosita. No te ha hecho ningún mal.

—Oh, por… —Draco se arrepintió de lo que estuvo a punto de soltar y tuvo que contener su enojo—. Sólo dame al maldito asqueroso.

Todavía actuando como si estuviera dando al mismísimo hijo de sus entrañas a un conocido asesino que portara un hacha, Hagrid puso al cuajado en los brazos de Draco.

—¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse —le indicó Draco a Hagrid—. El asqueroso me ama.

Eso no estaba ni cerca de ser verdad. De hecho, el cuajado parecía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por huir, peleando y empujando a Draco con sus patas palmeadas.

Draco se había ofrecido como voluntario en esa repugnante tarea con el único objetivo de impresionar a Hagrid con el amor que les tenía a las bestias nauseabundas, sucias y repulsivas. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de que Hagrid fuera mejor opción que Dumbledore, pero al menos, si formaba pareja con él, Draco sería el que tendría el control por ser el más inteligente. Pero la estúpida criatura que cargaba iba a arruinarlo todo si no conseguía calmarla.

Desesperado, Draco liberó sólo un poco de sus poderes Veela. Había estado practicando el control sobre ellos con ayuda de varios elfos domésticos y creía que podría manejarlos mejor que antes.

Sin embargo, debió haber calculado mal porque Hagrid reaccionó dando traspiés hacia atrás y la clase entera lo estaba mirando con ojos de borrego. La buena noticia era que el cuajado dejó de luchar inmediatamente. La mala noticia fue que empezó a montarse sobre el brazo de Draco.

—¡Auxilio! —chilló Draco, mirando a todas partes y agitando el brazo en cuestión.

Su alarido pareció despertar a sus compañeros y a Hagrid del estupor Veela que les había inducido. Hagrid comenzó a tratar de quitarle al cuajado de encima.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño —le aseguraba Hagrid al extremadamente ocupado animalejo.

—¿Que nadie _le haga_ daño? —repitió Draco, insultado ante la falta de preocupación por el estado de su brazo.

—¡Draco, jodido Veela de mierda! —gritó una voz femenina.

Girando su cabeza, se percató de que Millicent Bulstrode se abalanzaba sobre él.

—Sé lo que has hecho —lo acusó—. Estás tratando de engatusar a Hagrid con tus poderes Veela. Bueno, pues no lo permitiré. ¡Hagrid es mío! —Millicent le dio a Draco una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

—¡Ay! —gritó él.

—He esperado durante años a que deje a esa fulana francesa. No voy a perderlo por causa tuya. —Lo pateó por segunda ocasión.

—¡Oh, diablos! —jadeó Draco en medio del dolor.

_Eso_, decidió Draco, era el infierno. No, era peor. El infierno era un tormento que no se acercaba al de tener a una criatura verde tratando de procrear con su brazo mientras Millicent lo pateaba hasta el cansancio. Hagrid, el patán, tampoco hacía gran cosa por ayudarlo.

Millicent lo pateó por tercera vez y casi se tropieza, causando que un nuevo temor se apoderara de él. Si perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podía hacer aquella criatura vil en tan vulnerable estado. Ni tampoco en lo que le podía hacer el cuajado.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Harry.

Millicent se congeló cuando el hechizo de Potter la golpeó. Y cuando cayó hacia atrás y azotó el suelo, la tierra tembló.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Harry otra vez.

El cuajado salió disparado del brazo de Draco. Hagrid lo atrapó en el aire y de inmediato lo acunó contra su pecho para arrullarlo.

Draco miraba fijamente hacia su salvador. Potter estaba parado ahí, con el brazo que sostenía la varita todavía levantado. La brisa le revoloteaba el cabello, quitándoselo de la cara y dejando expuesta la cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Además, los ojos le destellaban peligrosamente. Durante un momento, Draco creyó que lucía como un ángel vengador. De hecho, mientras observaba a Potter, pudo haber jurado que escuchaba música de fondo.

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que _realmente _estaba escuchando música. Hagrid estaba canturreándole incoherencias al aturdido cuajado.

Potter caminó hacia él. —¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

—Perfectamente.

El chico frente a él pareció dudarlo.

Draco se levantó y miró a Potter con desprecio. Gracias a que ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, Draco tenía que pararse de puntas para que la mirada despreciativa tuviera más efecto. —Si no hubieras interferido yo hubiera podido controlar todo.

—Mis disculpas, entonces. Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de que alguien más te haga lo que yo quisiera hacerte —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No tienes motivos para sentirte celoso. Hay mucho de mí para que cualquiera me patee.

Sonriendo, Harry se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en el oído: —No es de Millicent de quien yo estaba celoso.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder a la insolente declaración de Potter, Hagrid se acercó hasta ellos.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó —decía Hagrid mientras acariciaba al cuajado que ahora gimoteaba entre sus brazos.

—Las criaturas inferiores parecen sentirse atraídas por mí —dijo Draco arrogantemente sin dejar de observar a Potter.

—No creas que es por eso. —Hagrid negó con la cabeza, todavía anonadado—. Tal vez seas parte Veela, pero no eres Vincent Crabbe.

oOo

—Puedo afirmar sin dudar que, si es un aspecto físico lo que me atrae de Dumbledore, definitivamente no es su barba.

Vince y Greg, sentados junto a él en el Gran Comedor durante la cena, asintieron con aprobación.

—Si no es la barba, tal vez sean las gafas —sugirió Vince.

—McGonagall usa gafas —añadió Greg alegremente.

Un platón lleno de puré de nabos aterrizó en la cabeza de Goyle. Subordinado leal o no, algunas cosas no podían dejarse pasar sin castigarse.

* * *

**Lo que Draco trató de decirle a Dumbledore:**

**(1)** _Soy rico, hermoso y odio el sabor limón._

**(2)** _Actualmente estoy trabajando en un giratiempo para poder regresar y asesinar a mi ancestro Veela._

* * *

_Bueno, ya vamos a la mitad xD Sigo agradeciendo los reviews y las lecturas y las preferencias y que lo coloquen en favoritos y lo que sea que hagan con este fic. Saludos y besos a todos y que pasen un fin de semana espectacular. ¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia obligada "Draco es un Veela" que cada autor de Fanfiction HP tiene que escribir**

Por:

**Mahaliem**

Traducido por:

Perla

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Nota de la Autora: Diggle y Figg son dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix._

—Supongo que se estará preguntando porqué le pedí que nos encontráramos aquí —le dijo Dumbledore a Draco, quien estaba sentado muy quieto en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Durante la cena de esa noche Dumbledore se había acercado a él y sugerido que llevaran su relación al siguiente nivel. Draco había asentido sosegadamente y aceptado verse con él en una hora.

Entonces, después de que el Director se hubiera marchado, Draco había intentado ahogarse con su jugo de calabaza.

Eso había ocasionado que Potter corriera a toda velocidad hasta la mesa de los Slytherins y tratara de darle respiración de boca a boca. Le llevó varios minutos a Draco convencer al gilipollas que el boca-a-boca no era necesario. Y de todas maneras Potter ni siquiera lo había hecho bien. Cualquier idiota sabía que la lengua no tenía nada que ver con la técnica de resucitación.

No era menos cierto que "llevar su relación al siguiente nivel" era algo de lo que Draco no quería ni escuchar hablar. Era la frase que él siempre utilizaba cuando estaba tratando de meterse en los pantalones de alguien. Y si había algo que realmente no quería, era a Dumbledore en sus pantalones.

_Por favor, Dios _oraba Draco en silencio. _Por favor no dejes que Dumbledore me haga nada. Y si lo hace, por favor por favor haz que se deje la ropa puesta. O ten piedad y haz que yo me quede ciego._

—Viendo la manera en que nos estamos convirtiendo ya en una pareja, creo que necesitamos llegar a un entendimiento.

_Dios, si me permites salir de aquí con mi culo sangrepura todavía puro, relativamente hablando, prometo que seré bueno. De acuerdo, tal vez no completamente bueno, pero tampoco seré malo. No demasiado malo, pues. Oh, diablos. Estoy jodido; ¿verdad?_

—Por lo tanto, debo pedirle, señor Malfoy, que escuche atentamente lo que voy a decirle y piense muy bien antes de responder.

_Si me salvas, prometo dejar de comprar todas las bufandas verdes que veo simplemente porque creo que lucirán mucho mejor en mí que en cualquier otra persona del mundo, aún si esto es verdad. Me desharé de veinte de mis viejos peines y se los obsequiaré a la gente que realmente los necesite, como Potter. Regalaré la mitad de mis zapatos. Quiero decir que regalaré la mitad de los pares de zapatos que tengo, no que daré todos los derechos o todos los izquierdos porque eso sería ridículo._

Dumbledore se inclinó por encima del escritorio y habló lenta y claramente: —Diggle. Figg.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza. _¿Diggle?. ¿Fig?. ¿Qué demonios es un "diggle fig"?_

No había duda alguna. Dumbledore estaba completamente loco. Chiflado. Absolutamente demente.

Demente o no, el director estaba esperando por algún tipo de respuesta y Draco no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir. Especialmente porque decir la respuesta equivocada derivaría en tener que quitarse la ropa.

Con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, se quedó mirando al suelo. No parecía que Dios fuera a salvarlo, así por lo menos no tendría que regalar la mitad de sus zapatos. A él le gustaban los zapatos. Los que traía puestos en ese momento eran particularmente lindos. Estaban relucientes y… y una idea llegó hasta Draco. Cuando era niño, un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby era quien se encargaba de bañarlo cada noche. Dobby estaba loco, loquísimo; aún para los estándares élficos. Un ejemplo supremo de su locura era lo que hacía cuando frotaba los dedos de los pies de Draco: los llamaba por un nombre de mascota… Tweedle Dinkums. Tweedle Dinkums era casi tan ridículo como diggle fig.

—Tweedle Dinkums —dijo Draco triunfante.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron como platos y Draco contuvo el aliento. Entonces, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Dumbledore.

—Excelente, señor Malfoy. Más que excelente.

Draco exhaló y comenzaba a relajarse cuando un pensamiento lo asoló. Ahora iba a tener que regalar la mitad de sus zapatos.

Demonios.

oOo

—Tu lado se está hundiendo, Malfoy.

Draco giró la cabeza y se observó cada uno de sus hombros. Los dos lados de su cuerpo parecían estar en el nivel de siempre, así que una vez más la Comadreja estaba hablando incoherencias.

El pelirrojo se paró junto a la mesa de Slytherin agitando un ejemplar de El Profeta, con Potter junto a él. Éste lucía ligeramente incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede esta vez, Comadreja? Si estás vendiendo periódicos usados para ahorrar dinero y poder pagar la hipoteca de la casucha de tu familia, lo único que me resta decir es ja-ja.

En vez de responder, Weasley levantó el periódico y empezó a leer.

—"Anoche, los Aurores llevaron a cabo un par de redadas en los hogares de Stanley K. Tweedle y de Lemus P. Dinkums, respectivamente, después de que una misteriosa fuente los señalara a ambos como miembros de la organización secreta de Quien-No-Puede-Ser-Nombrado. Al principio negaron estar involucrados, pero los investigadores encontraron entre sus posesiones máscaras de las usadas por los miembros y cada uno ostentaba la marca distintiva en su brazo. Por si fuera poco, el señor Dinkums tenía en su poder un ejemplar del libro _Mortífagos para Dummies, Versión Dos_, así como uno de _Cómo producir Caos en diez sencillos pasos, pero no le decimos en qué orden."_

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —preguntó Draco.

—Todos saben que tu familia apoya a Ya-sabes-quién.

—Ese es un asqueroso rumor iniciado por gente celosa de nuestra verdaderamente repugnante cantidad de dinero y de nuestra belleza natural.

—Ustedes los Malfoy tienen mierda hasta las narices —gritó Ron.

Draco se levantó de un golpe. —Esa es una mentira vil. Los Malfoy no hacemos mierda.

Todos los de alrededor que alcanzaron a escuchar se giraron para mirar a Draco, cuyo rostro empezó a sonrojarse levemente. Hasta los Slytherins parecían incrédulos.

—¿Los Malfoy no hacen mierda? —preguntó Pansy suspicazmente.

—Por supuesto que no. Los animales hacen mierda. La gente defeca. Los Malfoy evacuamos nuestros intestinos.

El salón se quedó en silencio, por lo que todos pudieron escuchar a Harry decir: —¿Verdad que es tierno?

—El término adecuado es "irresistiblemente bello", Potter —dijo Draco con desdén—. Por favor, recuérdalo para referencias futuras.

—Como sea, el comentario sobre la mierda es en sentido figurado —masculló Weasley—. No literal.

—Ah —dijo Draco.

Después de que el par se retirara, Vince se volteó hacia Draco. —¿Sabes? Escuché que Dumbledore estuvo en Gryffindor.

—¿Y? —Draco arqueó una ceja. Había estado practicando ese movimiento durante todo el primer año y estaba muy orgulloso de él.

—Quizá lo que buscas en tu compañero es que sea un Gryffindor —continuó Vince.

—¿Realmente me estás aconsejando que elija a Weasley como compañero? —Draco negó vehementemente con la cabeza—. Jamás. Todo su clan está cubierto de manchas.

—¿Manchas? —Vince arrugó el ceño durante un momento—. Lo que tienen son pecas, no manchas.

—Exacto. Pecas. Me niego siquiera a tocar a un Weasley porque me podría pegar las pecas.

—Las pecas no son contagiosas.

Draco bajó la voz: —Eso es lo que ellos _quieren _que pensemos.

Greg se inclinó hacia ellos y se unió a la conversación. —Si Weasley no te gusta, también está Longbottom. ¿Lo viste el otro día, cuando su poción le explotó encima? La manera en que le escurría por el torso, corriendo rápidamente hacia abajo, por sus abdominales y entrando en su…

—¡Basta! —gritó Draco—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, la humanidad, los cachorritos y de mis pobres orejas las cuales me arrancaré si continúas, por favor, basta!

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos durante un momento. Su padre le había dicho que tenía una semana y solamente una semana para encontrar un sustituto adecuado y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos.

—Tendrá que ser Weasley —dijo Draco sintiendo como si estuviera dictando su propia sentencia de muerte.

* * *

_Aquí quedó el capítulo cuatro! Como se habrán dado cuenta, no he respondido sus reviews todavía porque preferí colocar el cap. antes que fuera más tarde. Pero ya saben que en el transcurso del día los responderé; ¿verdad?_

_A todos los que me preguntan por el sig capítulo del "Manual" les pido una disculpa por la larguísima demora, y si todo sale bien terminaré de darle los detalles finales hoy. Entonces se lo mandaré a mi beta y en cuanto me lo devuelva lo publicaré. ¡Gracias por la espera y por preguntar por él!_

_Besos a todos y feliz domingo! _


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia obligada "Draco es un Veela" que cada autor de Fanfiction HP tiene que escribir**

Por:

**Mahaliem**

Traducido por:

Perla

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Draco se encontraba apoyado contra el muro del corredor cuando el trío salió de clase de Pociones.

—¡¿Por qué…?! —Weasley lo tomó de la túnica, acercando su rostro tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron—. —Por culpa tuya Snape me dio una detención, gusano. ¡Los ojos de tritón que arrojaste a mi caldero causaron que explotara, y por eso Gryffindor perdió veinte puntos!

Por lo menos hasta ese momento, notó Draco, su cortejo iba tan bien como con sus anteriores candidatos.

Greg y Vince, parados un poco más lejos, se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría pero no parecían muy seguros de intervenir o no, así que Draco les hizo una seña con la mano para que se mantuvieran al margen.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Weasley. No tenía ninguna intención de echarle a tu poción esos ojos de tritón —dijo Draco, zafándose del agarre de Ron, el cual él había aflojado al quedarse impactado ante la disculpa de Draco. Éste se alisó las arrugas de su túnica y luego le sonrió a Weasley—. En realidad yo quería dejarlos caer en la de Potter.

—¿Eso significa que debo ser yo quién presione a Malfoy contra la pared? —preguntó Potter esperanzado.

—Harry, francamente —resopló Granger. Negó con la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia Draco y Ron—. Deberías dejarlo tranquilo, Ron. Soy Prefecta y no quisiera verme obligada a quitarte más puntos.

Todavía mirándolo con enojo, Ron se alejó. —Te odio, Malfoy.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, ya que yo también te odio. Pero no es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Tengo que pedirte matrimonio.

Draco observó cómo tres bocas se abrían por la impresión. Notó que los dientes de Granger realmente lucían mucho más bonitos que hacía algunos años.

—¿Q-q-qué? —tartamudeó Ron.

—Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi compañero. Me encuentro… —Draco se interrumpió y frunció el ceño—. Oh, deja de lloriquear, Potter, estoy tratando de arreglar un asunto con la Comadreja.

—¡¿La Comadreja?! —explotó Ron—. Si tienes ese… ese tipo de interés hacia mí; ¿no deberías al menos tratar de ser más amable conmigo?

—¿Yo, amable contigo? —bufó Draco con desdén—. Cuando los cerdos vuelen.

—Si tú crees que yo consideraría siquiera casarme con un tipo tan abominable…

—Ron —dijo Hermione.

—Arrogante…

—Ron —intentó de nuevo Hermione.

—Asqueroso…

—¡Ron! —En esa ocasión ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para alejarse un poco por el pasillo, seguidos en seguida por Harry.

—¡Pero ni siquiera he terminado con los insultos de la letra "A"! —protestó Ron.

Draco fingió mirarse las uñas mientras intentaba alcanzar a escuchar su conversación. Pero no podía oír mucho. En un punto hubo un "¡De ninguna maldita manera!" bastante alto, gritado por Weasley. Mientras que Hermione discutía con él, Potter asentía con la cabeza apoyándola y mirando hacia Weasley como si estuviese muriendo de hambre y Ron tuviera en su poder la última tarta existente en todo el mundo.

Tal vez… tal vez ese fuera un buen momento para darle un zape a Weasley con sus poderes Veela, pensó Draco.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de las oscuras mazmorras, pero sólo veía a Greg y Vince, no a nadie más. Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio que en sus primeros años no se habría permitido el lujo de soltar, liberó un poquito de sus poderes Veela.

Para su disgusto, una rata que había estado escondida en un rincón del pasillo se le pegó a la pierna. Y para más asco de Draco ni siquiera era una rata normal, pues estaba deforme y tenía una pata plateada.

La pateó y la rata se estrelló contra la pared. Se quedó tendida en el suelo durante un momento antes de alejarse arrastrándose lentamente.

Draco estaba considerando usar una cantidad un poco mayor de sus poderes cuando Hermione y Harry se acercaron a él, jalando entre los dos a un Ron bastante reacio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Serás mi compañero y harás de mí el Veela más miserable del mundo?

—Yo-yo-yo —Ron miró a Hermione con ojos suplicantes durante un momento antes de tragar saliva fuertemente—. Permitiré que me cortejes.

A Draco se le iluminó la cara. —¿Lo harás?

—Con una condición —añadió Ron—. Como eres un Slytherin y no tienes idea de cómo cortejar a un Gryffindor, antes de que hagas nada conmigo Harry tendrá que supervisarte primero.

—¡¿Qué?!. ¿Esperas que discuta con Potter mis técnicas de cortejo?

—No sólo discutir. Cuando digo que quiero que Harry te supervise las técnicas, me refiero a eso exactamente. Especialmente cosas como los besos, caricias y eso.

—¡¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso?! —chilló Draco.

—Porque… porque… —Ron parecía estar bloqueado y echó un vistazo en dirección de Hermione en busca de ayuda.

—Porque Harry sabe cómo le gustan las cosas a Ron —declaró Hermione. Se quitó el cabello de la cara—. Todos los Gryffindor sabemos lo que nos gusta a cada uno. ¿Qué piensan los Slytherins que hacemos nosotros todas las noches mientras que ustedes se lo pasan creando planes malvados?. ¿Estudiar?. ¿Jugar al Snap explosivo?. ¡Ja!

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente a Hermione, impresionado por completo debido a su declaración. —Creí que Hufflepuff era la única casa que organizaba orgías.

—Desearía haber quedado en Gryffindor —masculló Greg.

Hermione empujó a Harry hacia Draco. —Ve tú con él —lo animó—. Asegúrate de que comprenda todo. Y quiero decir, _Todo._

Potter le dio a Draco una sonrisa ilusionada. —Creo que debemos ponernos a trabajar lo antes posible; ¿tú no?

Tal vez Dumbledore no era tan mala elección después de todo, pensó Draco.

oOo

—No, no fue así —declaró Vince—. Recuerdo vívidamente el día que Honeydukes empezó a vender galletas cubiertas de chocolate, bañadas en azúcar y rellenas de mermelada. Me comí dos docenas y me puse terriblemente enfermo. Cuando Snape me dio una poción para el estómago, le vomité encima.

—No, el día que vomitaste encima de Snape fue cuando le apostaste a Theodore que te podías comer cien ranas de chocolate —le recordó Greg.

—Vomité encima de Snape en las dos ocasiones —alegó Vince.

Harry estaba caminando un poco más rápido que los demás. —Tus amigos tienen fascinantes temas de conversación —le dijo a Draco mientras se detenía enfrente del pedazo de pared de calabozo que dirigía a las habitaciones de Slytherin.

En vez de responder, Draco lo miró suspicazmente. —¿Cómo es que sabes dónde está la entrada a Slytherin?

—Lo sé desde hace mucho —respondió Harry—. En segundo, Ron y yo usamos la multijugos para convertirnos en copias de tus lacayos y tú nos trajiste directo hasta tu sala común.

Draco miró furioso hacia Vince y Greg. —¿Ustedes sabían eso?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

—Fue en Navidad —dijo Harry para ayudarlos a recordar. Al ver que continuaban con cara inexpresiva, añadió—: La noche que debieron despertaron en un armario de escobas; juntos y desnudos.

Vince se encogió de hombros. —Ah, como si esa referencia sirviera de algo. Nos ha sucedido una docena de veces.

Harry los observó fijamente, primero a Crabbe y luego a Goyle. Finalmente miró hacia Draco con una muda pregunta en los ojos.

—No, Potter. Eso nunca me ha sucedido a mí. Nunca he despertado desnudo en un armario con nadie.

Greg se aclaró la garganta. —¿Y qué hay de la vez que…?

—Acordamos nunca hablar al respecto —le advirtió Draco.

—Creo que es sólo una de las tantas cosas extrañas que pasan en Hogwarts —intervino Vince—. Como las escaleras que se cambian de lugar. —Dijo la contraseña y entró a las habitaciones de Slytherin.

Harry estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Greg lo tomó del brazo.

—Muchas gracias a ti y a Weasley por haberme dado esa idea. —Greg le cerró un ojo y atravesó la entrada.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Harry lentamente—, yo solía pensar que esos dos realmente daban miedo… ambos tan grandotes. Pero ahora que he conversado con ellos…

—Te dan más miedo aún —completó Draco.

Harry asintió.

Draco se congratuló. Le encantaba tener los lacayos más atemorizantes de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Y bueno, ya sólo nos falta uno para terminar. Mil gracias por tantos reviews y todo eso, son un amor de lectores._

_Sobre el "Manual": ya lo he terminado (el cap.) y ahora todo es cuestión de que mi guapísima beta me lo revise y corrija, tarea nada fácil porque el ingrato tiene más de 10,000 palabras :-P Pero me temo que tengo una mala noticia... si creen que el cap. anterior se quedó emocionante, con este será peor. xD Así que sobre aviso no hay engaño, eh? Advertidos están sobre lo que puede pasar, jaja! Pero como regalo de Navidad prometo el sig cap (o sea la Regla 7) lo más pronto posible... de hecho, ya la estoy escribiendo!! _

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Son un Sol.  
_

_Besos a todos y feliz inicio de semana! _


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia obligada "Draco es un Veela" que cada autor de Fanfiction HP tiene que escribir**

Por:

**Mahaliem**

Traducido por:

Perla

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Primero que nada, deberíamos hacer una lista de los temas de los que pueden hablar Ron y tú.

Draco no podía creer que realmente hubiera permitido que Potter entrara a su habitación porque estaba empezando a sospechar que el imbécil tal vez tuviera bichos en el culo o algún feo sarpullido. Porque cada vez que miraba a Draco acostado en su cama, Potter se movía nerviosamente.

—¿De veras piensas que yo quiero hablar con Weasley de algo? Por favor. No estoy interesado en nada de lo que ese idiota tenga que decir.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos pensar en el tipo de cosas que Ron y tú podrían hacer juntos.

—¿Te refieres a cosas como ir por ahí golpeando o hechizando gente?. ¿O causando daños en la propiedad ajena y en sus dueños¿O tal vez te refieres a restregarles a todos en la cara que jamás podrán ser tan ricos ni tan bellos como yo?

—Yo pensaba más bien en algo como el quidditch —masculló Harry.

Draco lo miró largamente. —Te diste cuenta que la última vez que Slytherin jugó contra Gryffindor resultó una batalla campal; ¿no? Si la memoria no me falla, recuerdo que tuviste que quitarme a Weasley de encima. —Frunció el ceño durante un momento, acordándose de algo más—. Y entonces, tú empezaste a atacarme.

Harry se sonrojó. —Ah. Cierto.

—No fue muy deportivo de tu parte, Potter. Estando yo tirado en el piso, indefenso, y tú saltándome encima.

El rostro de Harry se puso más rojo.

—Pero me sorprendió que en vez de golpearme, parecía que lo que querías era hundir mi cuerpo contra la tierra utilizando el tuyo como peso.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —chilló Harry.

—Y en verdad no deberías de guardarte la varita en el bolsillo de tus pantalones durante los juegos de quidditch.

—¡Besarse! —gritó Harry.

Draco parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Ron y tú. Deberán besarse. Aún si no planeas hacerlo muy seguido, por lo menos tendrás que hacerlo durante la ceremonia.

—Supongo que sí. —Draco se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Potter—. ¿Cómo le gustan los besos a Weasley?

Potter parecía tener serias dificultades para respirar. —Eh… no demasiado húmedos. Pero usando la lengua.

—Puedo hacerlo así —dijo Draco, y entonces se abalanzó sobre Harry, quien rápidamente se quitó los anteojos y se los guardó en un bolsillo.

Poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Potter, Draco se acercó hasta quedar los dos muy juntos. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Draco escuchó que Potter dejaba salir un gemido de necesidad y deseo. Unas manos grandes lo aferraron de la cintura.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter era demasiado bueno realizando esa actividad. Su lengua en su boca no se sentía como una intrusa, era más bien tentadora, haciéndolo desear más. Draco inclinó la cabeza y llevó sus manos hacia abajo, hacia un pecho bien formado.

Durante un momento sus labios se apartaron mientras aspiraban una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, más duro y con más profundidad en esa ocasión. Las manos que estaban en su cintura se deslizaron hacia atrás y luego bajaron hasta acunar su culo.

Draco se separó. —Creo… —Su voz se percibía casi como un gemido.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró Harry, bajando su boca hacia la piel del cuello de Draco.

—Creo que solamente le compraré algo —respondió Draco y dio otro paso atrás, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Potter.

Éste lo observó durante un momento, abriendo cada vez más la boca. -¿Qué?

—Weasley no está acostumbrado a las cosas buenas de la vida. En vez de hablar o de hacer cosas como besarnos, mejor utilizaré mi fortuna en un esfuerzo por comprar su cariño.

—Eso no… —la voz de Harry fue bajando de volumen hasta desaparecer. Entonces apoyó la cabeza entre las manos—. Claro, eso podría funcionar.

—Y tú pensando que mis técnicas de cortejo necesitaban supervisión. Definitivamente, soy el Maestro.

—Será el Maestro del Mal —puntualizó Harry amargamente.

—Bueno —dijo Draco después de un momento, confundido ante la totalmente extraña actitud de Potter—, eso no lo puedo negar.

oOo

—Vaya. —Ron abrió mucho los ojos ante los montones de cajas de dulces que lo rodeaban—. Vaya —repitió.

—Los ordené de una repostería mágica de Suiza, sólo para ti.

Weasley rasgó una de las cajas para abrirla y se embutió un chocolate en la boca. —Está muy bueno —murmuró con la boca llena.

—Siendo mi compañero, yo siempre velaré para que tengas lo mejor de lo mejor. —Discretamente, Draco se acercó a él—. Los mejores chocolates… —Su mano recorrió la manga de la desgastada túnica que Ron traía puesta—. Las mejores ropas.

Harry dejó salir un gruñidito que fue ignorado tanto por Ron como por Draco.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Ron sonriendo de manera maniática.

—Absolutamente —prometió Draco—. También pensé que podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje al Callejón Diagon para comprarte tu regalo de bodas. —Se inclinó hacia Ron hasta que sus caras estuvieron alejadas apenas por unos centímetros—. ¿Qué te parecería la mejor escoba voladora que encontremos?

—¡Me encantaría!

—¡Ron! —dijo Hermione bruscamente.

—¡Ron! —dijo Harry, mirándolo furioso.

Ron miró a sus amigos y su sonrisa se desdibujó durante un momento antes de ensancharse de nuevo. —¿No podrías considerar darme la escoba como un regalo de compromiso en vez de uno de bodas? —le preguntó a Draco antes de girarse hacia Hermione—. ¿Verdad que me puedo quedar con los regalos aunque se rompa el compromiso?

Mientras Hermione le explicaba a un desilusionado Ron que en caso de romper el compromiso tenía que devolver todos los regalos, Draco miró a Potter de reojo. Se preguntó porqué el estúpido lo estaba mirando como si no pudiera decidirse entre asesinarlo o besarlo. Deseó que Harry no se decidiera a matarlo. Después de todo, tenía una boda que preparar.

oOo

—Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, de una vez por todas —espetó Harry y empujó a Draco tan duro que cayó encima de su cama.

Draco deseaba que Potter le dijera qué era lo que había hecho mal. Durante toda la cena había estado protestando y echando humo por las orejas cada vez que Draco se inclinaba más cerca de la Comadreja. Y definitivamente Potter había exagerado cuando tomó a Draco de la túnica y lo arrastró por todo el Gran Comedor cuando se había ofrecido a lamer un poco de chocolate que Weasley tenía en la cara.

Mientras Draco lo observaba, Harry se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

—¿Qué quieres decir con… terminar con esto? —preguntó Draco.

Potter se sacó la túnica y se acercó un paso más con gesto rapaz. —Que es hora de trabajar en la noche de bodas.

Tragando saliva, Draco se escabulló más hacia atrás en la cama. —Creo que será mejor que tan sólo me digas qué es lo que le gusta.

En un santiamén, Harry se adelantó hasta él y lo atrapó de una de sus muñecas. —Creo que haré las dos cosas. ¿Has escuchado hablar de una actividad en las escuelas muggles llamada "mostrar y compartir"? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. —Entonces permíteme enseñarte.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, Harry clavó los ojos en el espejo ovalado de cuerpo entero que Draco tenía en una esquina. Jaló a Draco para levantarlo y luego lo paró enfrente de él.

—No creo que a Ron le guste que estés completamente vestido. La ropa crea demasiados obstáculos. —Las manos de Harry lo rodearon desde atrás y comenzaron a desabrocharle la túnica, rozando levemente su pecho mientras lo hacían. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente floja, Harry la dejó caer hasta los pies de Draco.

Levantó una mano y sus dedos tropezaron con el cuello de la camisa de Draco. —Traes puesta una corbata de Slytherin —le susurró Harry en el oído provocándole un escalofrío—. A Ron no le agrada Slytherin, por lo que definitivamente también tendrá que irse. —Un momento después, la corbata se unió a la túnica en el piso.

Harry se presionó contra su espalda. Draco intentaba alejarse hacia delante pero unos brazos habían rodeado su cintura y lo jalaban hacia atrás. Pudo sentir unos labios moviéndose por toda la extensión de su nuca.

—Sigues estando demasiado formal. A Ron le va el estilo casual. Creo que necesitamos desabotonarte un poco la camisa.

Al esperar que Potter le deshiciera los botones del cuello de la camisa, Draco ahogó un suspiro entrecortado cuando ésta fue abierta por la parte inferior, dejando expuesto su estómago. Observó en el espejo, fascinado, cómo esas manos se deslizaban bajo la camisa y comenzaban a acariciar su piel.

Su mirada buscó la de Potter en el espejo. Encontró los ojos de Harry mirándolo con avidez. La humedad de su aliento serpenteó encima de él mientras observaba a Potter acercar la cabeza. Cuando su lengua golpeteó una de sus orejas, se estremeció, todo el tiempo mirando a Potter mirarlo a él.

Algo duro se presionó contra su trasero y deseó empujarse contra eso. Incrementar esa maravillosa fricción de la cual no parecía poder tener suficiente.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No era Potter quién se suponía debía despertarle esas sensaciones. Se suponía que tenía que ser… Draco trató de concentrarse en recordar el nombre de su compañero actual. Era aquel pelirrojo, el de las túnicas harapientas… Weasley, ése era.

—Voy a tocarte —susurró Potter—. Y todo lo que toque con mis manos, después lo tocaré con mi boca.

Draco cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse que era Weasley el que estaba detrás de él. Su cuerpo entero no ponía atención a sus pensamientos y continuaba contorsionándose contra el de Potter. Dejó salir un breve gimoteo.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Harry sobre su oído—. No te haré daño.

Harry procedió a quedar como un mentiroso cuando mordisqueó la oreja de Draco y causando que éste abriera los ojos de golpe.

Nunca había creído que Potter podría hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Pero Potter no lo hacía por Draco. Sólo estaba haciendo eso como un favor, para mostrarle lo que le gustaba a su amigo.

En el espejo, los ojos de Draco siguieron el trayecto de una de las manos de Harry que bajó más. Se detuvo en la cintura de sus pantalones, jugueteando con la cremallera durante un momento antes de continuar su camino hacia abajo. Cuando rozó el bulto que estaba bajo los pantalones de Draco, éste emitió un largo gemido.

Harry depositó pequeños besos a todo lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. —Vas a disfrutar esto. Vas a disfrutarlo muchísimo.

Ese era el problema. Estaba gustándole demasiado. No se suponía que tenía que ser Potter. No con Potter. Y si él sospechaba que Draco estaba pensando en él en vez de pensar en Weasley, podría hacerle algo horrible. Algo increíblemente horrible. Como detenerse.

Ayudándose de una total determinación, Draco abrió un poco la boca y siseó: —Oh, Comadreeeeja.

Harry se alejó de él de un salto, abriendo mucho los ojos. —¿Qu-qué?

Draco nunca se había dado cuenta que la ausencia de algo, en este caso la ausencia del cuerpo de Potter sobre el suyo, pudiera causar dolor. Tenía que sentir todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones otra vez.

—Estás haciendo esto para mostrarme lo que le gusta al idiota; ¿no? Regresa y sígueme mostrando un poco más.

La cara de Harry enrojeció de rabia y se alejó para recoger sus calcetines y zapatos, procediendo entonces a ponérselos. —Todo esto ha sido un error —espetó—. Un gran error. —Cogió su túnica del suelo—. Espero que tú y Ron sean muy felices.

¿Potter se estaba yendo? No podía hacerlo. ¿O sí?

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta en lo que pareció ser la prueba de que Draco estaba equivocado. En efecto, se estaba yendo.

Draco tenía que detenerlo. Liberando cada gramo del poder Veela que poseía, lo concentró completamente en Harry.

¡Paf! Se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo golpeando el otro lado de la puerta. Varios "paf" más se oyeron a continuación. Entonces hubo más y más "paf". La hoja de madera estaba temblando y el picaporte traqueteando. Rasguñaban la puerta con las uñas, desesperados por entrar.

Harry se giró lentamente para encarar a Draco. —¿Estás tratando de usar tus poderes Veela sobre mí?

—Sí —respondió Draco, frustrado—. ¿Por qué no funcionan?

—Te diré porqué no funcionan si tú me dices primero porqué no quieres que me vaya.

Draco elevó su labio inferior en un puchero y miró a Potter a los ojos durante un momento, antes de tomar un profundo respiro y dar un paso hacia él.

—Dímelo —insistió Potter.

—Me gustó lo que me estabas haciendo. No quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

—Pero es a Ron a quien le pediste que fuera tu compañero —dijo Harry, reduciendo el espacio que había entre ellos.

—He decidido que no lo quiero a él. Te quiero a ti como compañero. —Draco lo miró con enojo—. Ahora dime porqué mis poderes Veela no funcionan en ti.

—Es sencillo. —Harry sonrió—. Es porque yo ya me siento atraído por ti. Me gustas desde hace mucho.

—Ah. —Draco analizó algo durante un momento—. ¿Y qué piensas de Vince Crabbe?

—¿Qué tengo qué pensar de él?

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

oOo

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, recostados sobre su cama e intercambiando besos, Draco fue asolado por un repentino pensamiento.

—Qué afortunado eres de estar involucrado conmigo —le dijo a Harry—. Bueno, mayormente eres afortunado de que se trate de _mí, _pero también tienes suerte porque si yo nunca hubiera tomado la iniciativa, no hubiéramos podido estar juntos jamás.

Draco siempre había deseado tener el poder de hacer gritar a su compañero de cama. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación no creyó que fuera el tipo de gritos que había esperado escuchar.

oOo

Vince y Greg habían logrado sortear a los alumnos Slytherin de primero, segundo y tercero que se habían apilado afuera de la habitación de Draco. Pansy y Blaise seguían trabajando con el grupo de estudiantes que se habían acumulado en el pasillo enfrente del pedazo de muro que conducía a la mazmorra de Slytherin.

Vince y Greg llegaron hasta la puerta de Draco y se quedaron de pie ahí, intentando escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

—¿Habrán resuelto sus problemas? —preguntó Vince. Greg era mucho mejor que él para escuchar a través de las paredes, técnica que había perfeccionado durante el tercer año.

De repente pudieron escuchar a Draco gritar.

—¡No me importa lo que tú digas!. ¡No tendré sexo pajaresco y pervertido con Fawkes!

Greg volteó a ver a Vince. —Creo que todavía les quedan algunos temas en los que ponerse de acuerdo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Greg y Vince se sentaron en una banca de los jardines tratando de decidir qué hacer de sus vidas ahora que Draco había encontrado su compañero y no los necesitaba más. Habían llegado al punto donde casi se habían decidido a convertirse en esclavos devotos del profesor Snape cuando un grito resonó por lo aires.

Repentinamente Draco salió corriendo del castillo, completamente en pánico y con los bordes de su túnica ondeando detrás de él.

Unos pocos segundos después, la señora Norris pasaba a toda velocidad en candente persecución. Filch venía siguiéndoles los pasos.

Al final, fue Harry el que salió disparado del castillo.

—¿Cómo le va a Draco con el entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes Veela? —preguntó Greg.

—No muy bien —respondió Harry sin dejar de correr.

Vince y Greg observaron cómo Potter se iba tras Draco para salvarlo de las muestras afectivas de la señora Norris y Filch.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Greg, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Confundido, Vince lo miró. —¿Te vas?. ¿Adónde?. ¿Por qué?

Greg sonrió. —En algún sitio de Hogwarts, está un poderoso mago de barba, gafas y que solía estar en Gryffindor. Recientemente su compañero lo abandonó por alguien más. Yo creo que podría estar dispuesto a aceptar un poco de sexo consolador de mi parte.

Mientras Greg se iba, Vince se preguntó si Dumbledore tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba esperando.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :-)_

_Les agradezco sus reviews y su preferencia, cada palabra que me dejan en su comentario hace que todas las horas-nalga que uno pasa frente a la computadora tengan sentido y significado xD_

_Un beso y hasta la próxima traducción! _


End file.
